Memories
by never-scene
Summary: When the presence of an abnormal brings threat of an attack on the Sanctuary, how far will Helen go to protect it and her home? MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! New Chapter Short but sweet but there will be more to come! CHAPTER 11 REVISED! Please read and review!
1. The Dark

She loves the dark. The silence. Her senses are heightened to the point where she can close her eyes and still feel everything that's going on around her. The hairs on the back of her neck rise as a first indication of trouble, her fingers gentle move about the trigger, ready to fire when the need be.

These shadows move. But she doesn't react. As a hunter she knows what this creature is doing; he's circling, sizing up his pre, he then looks for the weakest part to attack, the most effective way to take the pre down without much effort.

Luckily, Ashley was not alone. She knew that her partner would watch her back. Her mom. She used to think it was funny that she has become some what of her mother's protector, and also the Rambo of their little operation. Not that she doubted her mothers' skill as a fighter and an excellent shot, Ashley always thought of herself as faster and more keen to the danger around her than her mother was. She was the hunter, not her mother.

But now, the hunter has no become the hunted.

Stupid clichés. They're always so cheesy and ridiculously over used. And it sucks even more when these stupid and over used clichés actually fit into a situation and you use them. Agh! But since this thought process has already been started, it would take too much time and really good writing to pull it back, let's continue.

Ashley couldn't get a good look at whatever they were after, but from the snarling and hissing coming from the shadow, there was no doubt in her mind that it was huge. And hungry. It was interesting how the creature would make full circles around them, but it never came into the light being emanated from the full moon above. Its tail, or what she could safely assume was the tail, would occasionally be swung into the light, but then quickly pulled back to the safety of the shadows.

"I think it might be sensitive to light." Helen's whisper, meant only to state an observation, caused Ashley's brain to start thinking. Quickly glancing above and around them, Ashley noticed lanterns hanging above them.

"Let's test that thought." Quickly, she lifted her left arm and shot at the cord that was stringing the lanterns from balcony to balcony. When the lights fell and further illuminated the alley they were in, the creature's growl became less threatening and sounded more tortured.

"Ashley, we need it alive." Helen slid her gun into its holder and quickly walked over to the creature on the ground. Its tortured growl, no more than a whimper.

"What are you doing? That thing could still kill you!" Ashley pulled the second gun out and followed her mother. "What is that thing?" She looked the creature up and down. It couldn't have been more than 5 ½ feet tall, thick cover of fur probably made it look even bigger than it really was, and a bear shaped head with sunken eyes and sharp teeth. This once terrifying thing was now lying on its side whimpering, while her mother calmly checked it over.

"I've never seen one before." Helen pulled her phone out of pocket and passed it to Ashley. "Call Will and tell him to bring the van over. As long as we keep some light on it, we are not in danger." Ashley's expression didn't change as she took the phone from her mother. _Not in danger._ It was only in the comfort of the Sanctuary where Ashley felt that statement could be said in confidence. Well, that's a bit of a stretch these days with lizard things hatching in artefacts and cute nubbins that make you horny for the opposite sex. These days Ashley was always on alert, and for good reasons.

"So let me get this straight. The two of you decide to finally take the night off and talk, but you end up with a rare creature that's allergic to light." Helen was easily amused at Will. He was so green when it came to abnormals and living in a world, and house, crawling with them. She thought to say something, but decided not to. She simply smirked and sipped her lovely cup of tea.

"That's right boy. Snagged ourselves a big one too." Ashley slipped off the desk, ignoring the glare coming from her mother sitting on the other side of it.

"You're always heavily armed when you two talk?" The phone interrupts the conversation, leaving whatever sarcastic comment that was about to come out of Ashley's mouth, left as a good though.

"Hello?" silence "How did you get this number?" silence and a glare in Ashley's direction "Are you sure?" silence "Send the information to me please. Thank you Ernie."

"What does he want?"

"Apparently, my dear, your contact has something of interest." Ashley perked up, loving a good hunt.

"Where we going?"

"Ever been to Myanmar?"

Somewhere deep in the former Burmese jungle, Helen, Will and Ashley trudge through the thicket. Of course it's night, so guns are out (in Ashley's case) and flashlight are nervously zig zagging back and forth (in Will's case)

"So how did Ernie get this intel?"

"He said something about joining a temple to 'change his ways' but I'm guessing, since he's one of your contacts, he scammed someone into telling him and is now on the run, hiding until whoever it is stops looking for him. Werewolves, all the same."

"You know mom I resent that. Not all of my contacts are useless." Ready to list off the many different occasions when one or more of her contacts have come through, she stopped. She could hear something in the distance. Unsure of what it was, she indicated for the other two to stop. "You hear that?" Helen and Will froze and listened.

"Something is coming." Helen pulled out her gun and took position beside Ashley. The footsteps got quicker and closer. Mixed in the sounds of feet pounding the ground, and trees and branches being broken as something came barrelling through, was the soft sound of someone crying. Before Will could comment, something came flying out of the woods and ploughed Helen to the ground.

"Mom!"


	2. The Girl

_Previously on Sanctuary:_

_Before Will could comment, something came flying out of the woods and ploughed Helen to the ground._

"Mom!" Ashley pulled her mother up, leaving whatever had attacked them lying on the ground.

"Please don't hurt me!" Helen quickly regained herself and took aim. The sight in front of her caused her to freeze. It was a young girl, late teens, curled up in a ball sobbing. She had cuts all over her face and arms, since that was the only part of her body that was showing, there's no doubt there were more else where.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you." Will bent down and lightly touched the girls' knee, which retracted at the feather touch, and sobbed louder.

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" When Will looked into the girls' eyes, through the tears, there was nothing but fear.

"We won't hurt you." Will reiterated. He looked up at Ashley and Helen to try and get some help, instead he saw thee guns aimed at her. "Could you put them away?"

"She, whoever she is, attached my mom. I think I'm going to keep the boys out."

"Ashley. Trust me, please." Will turned back to the girl, still curled into a ball. "What's your name?" Shots were taken in the distance. Dogs and the cries of angry men were heard close by. The girl started to cry again, and cover her hears as if that would make everything go away.

"Let's ask these questions somewhere else." Just as Helen moved, a bullet struck the tree she was just in front of.

"Go!" Ashley shoved Helen behind her and started firing. Will helped the girl to her feet, but was practically dragging her away. By the time the four of them had reached the boat to take them back to the city, the dogs were basically snipping at their heals, and the shots were coming closer and closer.

"Henry we need to leave now!" he didn't have to be told twice. The engine was one and at full speed within seconds. His new abilities had already alerted him to danger and he was waiting well before his boss and co were in sight.

"She's sedated. Didn't take much though; she was so hysterical by the time we reached the boat she was exhausted."

"Mom, what would cause a 20 year old woman to act that way? I mean who cries like that?"

"A child." Will's simple statement brought silence to the room. "Hear me out. What if she's suffering from a mental illness causing her mental age to remain the brain of a child, even though her body develops like a healthy woman?"

"What is a handicap woman doing running through the jungle? What did she see?"

"Probably the thing that your contact sent us for. You should let him know we didn't find whatever he was talking about."

"Already did. He's pissed, but he'll get over it."

"You shot him didn't you."

"Will, why do you think that every argument I have ends with me shooting someone?" Will just looked at her. "He was asking for it! And he'll live; it was only in the leg."

"Ashley! Such behaviour from a lady." Ashley rolled her eyes, and bid goodnight. "So?" Helen asked after her daughter left. Will looked at her questioningly. "What is a mentally handicap girl doing running in the jungle?"

"She's Caucasian, so obviously not native to the country." Will dropped into the wingback chair in front of Helen's desk. "There were no research stations anywhere near where we found her; there wasn't a village within 50 miles either. Obviously she was being chased, but why?" Helen smirked.

"That's your department remember?"

"Right. Well, it's been a long day. You'll let me know when she wakes up?"

"Of course. Goodnight Will."

"Goodnight Helen."


	3. The Questions

Deep in the lower levels of the Sanctuary, in one of the examination rooms, the girl slept. Will, on the other hand, had given up on trying to sleep. He never could sleep the night after they got back from chasing, killing and or capturing abnormals. Wasn't sure if it was, as Ashley put it, the thrill of the kill, or that every time they find a new kind of abnormal, it's like his childhood fears come rushing back.

So instead of sleep, Will decided to go for a walk. He didn't get far until he realised that he forgot his phone, meaning that if anything new came up with the girl than he couldn't be contacted. So instead of heading back to his room, he pushed the button for the elevator and headed down to the observation room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep._

Slowly, the rhythmic beeping pulled the girl out of a dreamless, solid sleep. She groggily opened her eyes, waited for them to focus, and was greeted with the presence of Bigfoot cleaning around the room.

And from what we know about this girl already, you can probably guess what she did.

Gut retching, defining screaming and sobbing! Bigfoot jumped in surprise letting out a little growl which sent the girl into an other round of hysterics. He left the room and immediately called for Dr. Magnus.

As soon as Will stepped out of the elevator, he could hear her crying. He took off towards her room, and found Bigfoot was waiting outside. "If this is her only way of communicating, my time will be spent mostly in the upper levels."

"What happened?" Helen came running to the window looking into the room. The girl was clutching her knees to her chest and sobbing.

"I was in the room cleaning and she woke up and started to scream...again."

"Can I go in and talk to her?"

"Well, Dr. Zimmerman this is why you're here." Helen opened the door, releasing a wave of noise to come out. "Have fun." With that, she patted his shoulder and pushed him in. She was surprised when two seconds later the crying and hysterics had stopped. "Did he kill her?" Looking through the window she saw Will sitting on the edge of the bed talking.

"My name is Will. We're not going to hurt you."

"Scared." She speaks!

"I know he's a little scary, but get to know him and he's a teddy bear." Of course she didn't know that the same Bigfoot that scared her to tears did the same to him. Well, not to tears. But he did haunt his dreams for about 15 years. "What's your name?" The girl looked at him and shrugged. "You don't have a name?" She shook her head and stated to nervously nibble on her nails. "How old are you?" Again all he got was a shrug. He looked at her, watched her mannerisms. They definitely weren't the actions of a 20 year old lady; they were those of a young child. "Are you hungry? Want something to eat besides your finger nails?" She looked at him and nodded, letting her scratched hand fall back to her lap. "Ok. I'll be right back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you were right?"

"Mom, don't encourage him!"

"Thank you, Ashley. I am right; she's most likely suffering from a mental illness. Some more time with her, and no doubt some tests you want to run on her, will tell us what exactly she's suffering from."

"Good. I did do a little more looking into the area in the jungle where we found her. And I came across this." Helen indicated to the computer screen on her desk. "Four months ago, Chu Yang Li, a notorious drug lord was found shot execution style in his own house. His house was guarded with 20 plus well armed men and none of them heard or seen anything. That was the 15th and last known death in three months with the same MO. All 15 victims were abnormal hunters."

"What does this have to do with jungle girl?"

"This picture caught my attention. Dated 6 months ago in Russia of the death of a Russian mob head, Egor Lev Ludvig, known for the take down of a dozen abnormals living in a cave outside of his city. All it took was a couple grenades, and the bodies were blown apart. What's interesting is the surveillance photo. Take a look." She pointed to the shadows of the room.

"Not seeing it mom."

"When I zoom into the reflection of the mirror..." What came up next was definitely something of interest.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Looks like it Will." Ashley loaded her gun and headed out the door. "It's our jungle girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ashley you can not kill her. There are still too many things that we don't know! It might not be her!"

"Mom! Whatever she did or saw would cause a shit load of pissed off men and dogs to chase us down. I want to know what kind of danger we're in just having her here!"

"Ashley there's no way that she could be the killer! Unless she's an excellent actor, with a ridiculous ability to act exactly like a kid, there's no way that that girl is responsible for those deaths."

"Will don't-"

"Dr. Magnus!" Henry came running around the corner. "I was fixing some equipment downstairs when I heard a crash. I went to that girls' room and found her seizing on the floor!" Helen, Will and the reluctant Ashley followed Henry down to the lower levels.

By the time they made it to her room, the girl was unconscious on the floor, having vomited all over herself. Her shoulder was dislocated, probably from falling from the bed and onto the floor.

"Well. I guess she's not faking it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helen was sitting in her office in a big leather coach facing toward the fire. Sipping her tea, her thoughts were interrupted by the soft knocking on the door.

"Sorry to bother you."

"Not a problem Will, please come in." Doing as he was told, Will walked over and sat in the other end of the coach.

"Well, she woke up. Didn't remember seizing, she didn't really say much."

"What did she say?" Will rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes, his lack of sleep catching up with him.

"She apologized again; I'm not sure for what. She wanted to know what happened to her shoulder, I told her it would be fine in about a month. Beside that she complained about a headache, having a sore chest, which I attributed to the amount she through up, and nausea."

"Really?" Helen slowly circled the rim of her mug with her thumb, in deep thought. "What does that sound like to you?"

"Seizures, headache, nausea, trouble breathing...sounds like she's going through withdrawal!" He stood up thinking. "What did the tox report say?"

"Not back yet." She joined him standing. "What could she be on? From the severity of the symptoms and how fast they showed up, she would have to be on them for some time."

"Four months?"

"I thought you said she couldn't have been the one to murder all those men, and I agree with you. Each murder was thought out, and executed exactly the same each time."

"Maybe whatever she's drugged with wasn't self inflicted. Have you ever heard of a drug that could be used to cause an adults brain to age back to that of a child?" Helen thought and then realisation and fear came sweeping across her face.

"Nicola."


	4. The Struggle

"What the hell does that weasel have to do with this?!"

"Ashley, please! We can't be sure of Nicola's participation in this young lady's current condition. All we know is that back at Oxford, before the Five was formed, he was working on a formula he believed would lead to the fountain of youth, so to speak. Obviously it never worked. When he began human trials, he found that the patients would experience no physical youthfulness, but their minds drastically aged backwards." Having not been in Rome when Nicola made his last appearance, Will was left to do some catch up. Aka reading the mountain of books Helen had set aside, each making reference to Nicola.

"It says here that by the time he began his experiments, you found the sanguine vampurist blood. Obviously he didn't continue because this took top priority." Nodding, Helen leaned back in her chair and gently rubbed her temples.

"But why now? Why begin his studies after over a hundred years?" Will shrugged.

"You said he was running from the Cabal for a very long time. Maybe now that he has a way of evening the playing field he feels he can start experimenting without worrying about running."

"You'd think that would give the Cabal a reason to flatten him for sure."

"That's not how the Cabal works Ashley. They won't risk a squadron of heir soldiers to be captured and...converted. Beside, Nicola said that he had just begun surfacing. The girl laying unconscious floors beneath us has been hooked on this drug for over four months."

"It could have been done in secret."

"The chemical properties of the drug found in the girls' blood are different than that of Nicolas' original serum. For the new serum to work, it would have to be added daily, give or take. This wasn't just an experiment this was torture. That girl was tortured. And it's only begun."

"Can we name her? I mean calling her 'the girl' is getting old." Ashley thought. "How 'bout Beth?"

"Fine. Whatever. Look, as her body breaks down the drug, the withdrawal symptoms alone could kill her."

"You're right Will. She will need to be watched 24/7."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know Dr. Magnus, when I said I wanted to help, I didn't think it would a babysitting gig."

"You are still recovering from when that lizard creature attached you in the elevator while I was in Rome. And it won't be too bad; when you're watching, he can meditate, and when you want to sleep, he can take watch."

"I love it!" The voice screamed from behind. "I get to meditate first right?"

"I leave you too it then." Helen left a radio for when or if he needed to get a hold of her. She walked towards the elevator but stopped in front of 'Beth's' room. How did such a young girl get involved with Nicola? There were way too many questions to start asking herself now. All these questions and possibly no answers. Lost in her own thoughts for a while, she was pulled right back by the heart monitor. She turned to the abnormal behind her (for the sake of the story I'm going to call the front Jack, and the back Daniel). "Get Dr. Zimmerman down here immediately!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened?!" Will burst into the room with Bigfoot close behind him.

"Her heart rate increased drastically fast. When I entered to giver her something to calm her down, she gained consciousness." Beth's back arched and she let out a tortured cry. "She's in agonizing pain."

"Ya I can see that! What can we give her?"

"Nothing. The level of pain she's in woke her from a sedated sleep. She has to ride it out." The girl let out an other scream, her face blood red, tear streaming down her cheeks. Her fists clenched the bed sheets as though it was her lifeline. She fell back to the bed unconscious, but instantly began seizing. Instinctively, Helen withdrew from holding her down knowing that it would probably do more damage that good. When the seizure settled, the girl's clothes where full of vomit and urine.

"This is just the beginning, isn't it?" Helen nodded.

"Ashley can you get some fresh clothes from the closet please?" The disgust on Ashley's face didn't leave as she went to the closet. "You know, you kill more things with out a second though, and see some horrendous creatures, yet a little vomit turns _your_ stomach?"

"No no. I'm good. Excuse me; I'm going to help Henry with...the thing. Later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three agonizing days of seizures, vomiting, and almost loosing her a couple times, Beth, was finally asleep without any drugs or cranial injuries. She had woken a few hours earlier and talked a little with Will. He didn't find out anything new besides her name, Caroline.

"You were right." Will dropped next to Helen on the leather coach. It had become somewhat of a nightly thing ever since Beth/ Caroline showed up.

"Ooh I love when people tell me that." Helen grinned over her tea.

"She's going to be fine, physically. She's progressing psychologically; her mannerisms and the way she speaks is no longer that of a child, she can't piece anything together yet. I had to tell her a couple of times where she was, which I'm hoping isn't a permanent set back, but I can work with her on that." He let out an exasperated sigh.

"All we have to do now is wait for her to wake up. And who knows how long that will take."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack/ Daniel stood looking into the window of Caroline's room.

"She's hot."

"Ya. If it wasn't for the fact that she's a trained assassin who could kill you in God knows how many different ways, and not think twice about it, I think you'd make a great couple!"

"You trying to tell me she isn't hot Daniel?"

"Well turn around and let me look!" Jack/Daniel turned so that Daniel could see her. "Ya, she's nice. Athletic body, curly blonde hair, deep blue eyes..."

"Alright get a hold of yourself...wait. Eyes?" Jack flew around to see Caroline begin to wake up. "We got to get the docs down here!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Next Time on Sanctuary_

John Druitt makes a sudden, yet critical appearance; Caroline struggles with nightmares that are her past; Is Caroline an abnormal?

Alright, it may seem a bit rushed, but I had to pick it up to get to the good parts! PLEASE let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome.


	5. The Intruder

_Oh God! _Caroline struggled as she tried to pry her eyes open. Every muscle in her body ached; every joint cracked as she slowly began to move. As she looked around, struggling to remember this foreign room, her eyes came to the large window where Jack was facing her. He smiled and gave a little wave, but when she tried to talk the dryness of her throat sent her into fits of coughing. Jack hurried into the room to the counter beside the bed and poured her a glass of water. Tentatively, she sipped first, and then she down the rest of it and sunk back into the bed and closed her eyes.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but what are you doing in here?" Caroline re-opened her eyes at the sound of a ladies voice. Jack quickly backed up, allowing Helen to enter the room.

"Sorry Dr. Magnus, she needed some water."

"It's alright. You can go." With that Jack quickly squeezed behind Helen and was out the door. "Hello. I'm Dr. Magnus. How are you feeling?"

"Where the hell am I?" First impressions obviously weren't her thing! She had intended in presenting herself a little more refined, but getting to the point seemed the best route, even though some might think that was brass for a girl who not days earlier couldn't form a sentence.

"You are at a place called the Sanctuary. It's a place where shelter is given to beings who are outcast of their society. Not that you are one, of course, but you did kind of stumble in our way. What do you remember?" Caroline thought for a second. It didn't register earlier when she didn't know her surroundings, but the more she thought, the more she realised there was nothing there.

"Nothing...ah I can't remember... what happened to me?"

"We don't know, but I fully intend on finding out." Helen moved as Will came into the room.

"Tom!" Caroline pointed her finger at Will. "I know you! I've seen you before..."

"Um, that's great you remember me, but my name is Will." Helen smirked as Caroline processed what was just said.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I know my own name."

"You may think so, but you could be wrong." Seeing that this conversation was going no where really fast, Helen stepped in before Will could respond.

"I would like to look over you if I may. While you were here, you were ill, and I want to make sure that every thing is alright." Caroline nodded as Helen slipped on a pair of gloves.

"Well, I give you some privacy." Will turned to leave. "I'll be back later and we can talk if you want."

"See you later Tom!"Caroline called after him. Choosing to ignore, Will just kept walking.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSanctuary

"No, I can see it."

"What? Are you serious? I don't look like a Tom!"

"Will's right. He's not cool enough to be a Tom."

"Thanks Henry."

"Yep, Henry I agree." Ashley got up off her chair and walked in front of Will.

"Gene."

"Oh, thanks there Big guy."

"Ooh, yep I see it!" Ashley grinned

"Hey!" Will sat up. "Can we talk about something else please? Where's Magnus any way?"

"I'm right here." Helen walked into her office, shed her lab coat and joined the others near her desk. "Well, her physical came back fine." Helen briefed her group. "I did find some old scars; the one on her shoulder is from a surgery to replace the shattered shoulder blade with a prosthetic one." She slid the x-ray on the light. "Also there's evidence that both her MCL and ACL were torn in her left knee, which would have taken a long time to heal."

"Anything that screams out 'I'm a wacked out assassin with serial tendencies'?"

"Not exclusively, my dear, no. There are some injuries that we can speculate on, but only she can tell us for sure. But that's-"

"-my department, I know. I have planned to talk with her after I get some references together." Helen nodded.

"Good."

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but Henry and I have some field testing to do. We'll be taking two abnormals with us, along with big boy here." Bigfoot had become used to Ashley's ever changing nicknames for him.

"Be safe."

"Always." With a peck on her mother's cheek, Ashley left the room, Henry and Bigfoot right behind.

"Well, back to work I suppose."

"Will?" He stopped short of the door. "May I join you? I would like to set up a few tests of my own if that's alright."

"Ya, not a problem." Pause. "What kind of tests?"

"This young lady must possess some serious inner strength to be able to survive withdrawal that serious. I would like to see if there are any abnormalities." As they walked to the elevator Will thought about what Helen had said.

"With all due respect, I don't think that those kinds of tests would be a good idea."

"What on Earth do you mean?"

"She is at such a fragile state of mind, for her to try and wrap her head around the possibility of abnormality, I worry that it might cause us to take steps back not forward."

"Oh Will you worry too much!" The smile faded from her face when they heard a third voice behind them.

"You used to worry too, dear Helen."

"John!"

Oohhhh I like where this is going! The next chapter will more than likely be up VERY soon!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. The Beginning

Helen drew her gun. Will would have but come on. He didn't have a gun. And if he did he wouldn't know what to do with it.

"What are you doing in my house John?"

"I want to make things right Helen. And to prove myself, I've come to warn you."

"About what?" John took his jacket that was flung over his forearm and put it on, the leather paling him.

"You are in grave danger. Nicola is coming. And so are his little friends." Helen nodded toward Will, who returned to her office to call Ashley and co back to the Sanctuary.

"Why should I believe anything you say? You broke into my house several times, left my daughter to be eaten by some creature and then capture her yet again! So tell me why would I trust you!" Yelling was not something she did often, but when she did, she demanded both respect and complete attention.

"You're right. You have no reason to trust me. But I sincerely have changed, and I want to make up for all I've done." Helen scoffed.

"Well, you'd certainly be at it for a while won't you." John closed his eyes and hung his head.

"I know there is no one thing to be done to clear my name, but I hope you will take my warning to heart." A set of head lights reflected in through the window. "I see your reinforcements have arrived. I will make my leave. I hope to see you again soon, Helen." With that he did his thing and disappeared just as Ashley, Henry and Bigfoot came running around the corner.

"Are you alright? Where the hell did he go?"

"I'm fine Ashley. Henry, I need you to go to work; there is a chance that Nicola is coming to take something back. Given the timing, I can assume that he's coming for Caroline."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSanctuary

What a day. As Helen sat at her desk reviewing the past several hours, she marvelled at how fast her life can go from somewhat steady to impending doom. Henry had found something. There was chatter from their contacts that Nicola was to make a move on the Sanctuary, unfortunately, they didn't say when or how. Standing up and shutting the lights off, Helen headed towards the library. She was in need of some assistance falling asleep, so she thought a book might do the trick. _Moby Dick_ was long and dry, that would most likely work.

Helen remembered of her conversation with Herman Melville. He was so excited about his new work, he had told her all about a sea captain with a vendetta against a whale of fairy-tale-like size. At the time it was indeed something of interest, but when he had finished and let her read it, she was not impressed. Of course she didn't tell him that! She knew better.

But as Helen walked towards the library, she did not expect to see who see saw sitting on her coach.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSanctuary

Sleep was something Caroline was forced to forfeit; the images and thoughts that plagued her mind made sleeping impossible. The dreams that started only two nights ago, started has flashes, then progressed to story-like tales; tales of death, pain, and misery that left her alone to her thoughts. Even now as she sat staring into the fireplace, in the supposed safety of the Sanctuary, these horrors would flash before her eyes.

"Am I disturbing you?" Startled by the British doctor, Caroline straightened and shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She turned and saw the kind doctor standing there holding an old book at her side.

"No. Please." As Helen sat next to the troubled young lady, Caroline took the time to study Helen Magnus. "Good book?" Helen laughed and shook her head. There was a strategic pause before Helen spoke.

"You look exhausted. Are you not sleeping well?"

"Ah, no not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Caroline smiled still looking at the fire.

"I thought that was Zimmerman's department?" Chuckling, Helen turned on the coach, moving one leg underneath her, just to make it more comfortable to talk. After some time, Caroline sat back in the coach. "You said that eventually my memories will return, and that it's important that they return on their own." Helen nodded, waiting for the question. "How will they come back?"

"Well, in most cases, they come back in the midst of familiar moments, scents, some come in flashes-"

"Dreams?" Caroline finally faced Helen, sadness visible in her eyes.

"You think your memories are returning through your dreams?" Caroline leaned her head back, trying to avoid any embarrassing water works.

"Oh God, I'm hoping their just nightmares." This wasn't Helen's comfort zone. Obviously in her years she has learned a thing or two about the human psyche, but most of her life's work is in pursuit of the abnormal brain. I'm not saying she's a cold, heartless old woman, but let's face it: human emotions weren't her thing. "They started as flashes while I was sleeping, then they started to have sound and smells. After that, each night I would see the same things over and over again." She softy rubbed her forehead before leaning forward again, taking her initial position.

"May I ask what exactly you were seeing?"

"At first, I don't see anything, but I hear noises. They start of as laughter, happy noises, but then a scream, metal sliding alone the ground then nothing. I get overwhelmed with the smell of different things burning: rubber, gas, and smoke. Just when it gets unbearable everything disappears. And then I see a face. I don't know who she is, but I know she's important to me some how, and she's in agony." Screw it, the tears were coming and she couldn't stop 'em. "My head is pinned, but I don't know why or by what, but I know I can't look away. I'm there, watching this woman cry out in pain, and every time I struggle so hard to free myself to help her, I can't. I move a certain way, and waves of pain rush through my shoulder and I stop." She paused for a second. "Right when I give up, when the pain is too much, I look in the woman's eyes, every time and I don't know why. I watch the color drain from her face, I watch, as if in slow motion, I watch her eyes roll back, and she's gone." A light sob escapes her mouth as she cradles her head in her hands. She sits up, sending her curls in multiple different directions. "When you did my physical, was there anything to indicate a past injury?" Helen knew the answer. Caroline looked in Helen's eyes, which were quickly diverted to the fire. "What aren't you telling me? Look I know you want me to remember on my own, but this is torture!" In any other circumstances, Helen would have given no answer, but the compassion and sympathy Helen felt towards this young woman was enough to want to tell her everything. Sighing, Helen grasped Caroline's hand.

"You had surgery on your left shoulder a little over five years ago."

"What for?" Heavy sigh on Helen's part. Here goes nothing.

"I made a few calls to different contacts of mine about you. Not a lot came up, which wasn't surprising, but one friend of mine sent me a letter." Helen shifted again, Caroline watched every move. "You're from Canada, you were the younger of two daughters, your father a successful engineer and your mother was a psychiatrist."

"Were?" The past tense Helen used was enough to for Caroline to guess where this story was going.

"Your family was in a car accident. Your family car was flipped and slid across the road until it went into the ditch. Your mother passed away as a result and you father shortly after." She didn't know what Caroline's expression would be. She assumed it would be devastated, break her hard front and cry. But what happened next made Helen want to cry the most. One of Caroline's hands slid up to her chest, while the other still clutched in Helen's hand

"My heart is breaking." A sob escaped. Helen immediately collected the girl in her arms and hugged her. She was overwhelmed at the thought of what this girl must be feeling.

"You're not alone any more. Whenever you need anything, one of us will be there for you."

"Thank you. So much." She pulled back and wiped the remnants of her tears away. "I bet it's safe to say that the more I remember the worse it's going to feel. I better suck it up now, eh?"

"And we will be here every step. No one should have to go through this alone."

"Yeah." Caroline scoffed. Caroline patted Helen's knee before getting up. "You know you're not that bad at the psychology bit. But not to worry. I won't tell Zimmerman."

"No, no. Let's not get him jealous."Caroline smiled.

"Goodnight doc."

"Sleep well tonight Caroline."

"Trust me I'll try." With that, she walked out of view, and out of the room.

She did ok in holding it altogether, but as soon as she closed the door to her room, she sunk to her knees, sobbing. She told Magnus that she was relieved, and in some respect she was. But then there was sorrow, unlike anything she could remember (yes, I know she can't remember past her first being at the Sanctuary, but it's a saying. Right?). As she sat in the dark of her room, Caroline let out all she had been feeling past week; all the frustration, anger, sadness. And after it was all out, exhaustion moved in, and Caroline crawled to her bed and, in her clothes, finally slept.

Tonight was different.

Oh yes, she dreamed.

But this was unlike the other one.

There was nothing happy in this dream, NOTHING.

She saw an other figure, two figures to be exact, this time they were of men.

One, a bald man slouched on a chair, near death.

The other...well, the other was of a younger looking man, well dressed, and charming from what she could tell. His mouth formed words, but there were no sounds. His eyes then turned black as night, and he lunged claws into the bald man. Jolting awake, Caroline caused herself to fall off the bed, landing on her shoulder. Grasping it, she started to cry. Not because her arm hurt, but because she knew, deep in side she knew, that these dreams, her life, are only going to get darker, and darker, and she had no choice but to sit and watch.

The torture man created, paled in comparison to the torture her own mind was playing on her, and it just didn't stop.

Well, that just poured out of me! PLEASE tell me what you think! Should I continue? Should I stop? TELL ME PEOPLE!!!I'M NOT A MIND READER!! XD


	7. The Spark

The fog had rolled in not long ago, and as it hid the City's lights usually seen in the distance, a sense of mystery and uncertainty is added to the early morn. It would have been somewhat unfair if the sky was clear, bringing life and energy, making everything seem more alive, when inside all she felt was cold and alone. She didn't sleep last night, obviously, but instead walked the halls until she came to the window she now looked out of. It was a very large paned window in an upper level staircase, which usually you could look out and marvel at the view of the horizon. But not today. As the fog rolled in thicker and thicker, the visibility reduced to where Caroline could not see the gate only a few yards away.

She was pulled from her trance by the sound of someone mouthing a drum solo and then filling in the guitar with off key vocals. A grin had formed on her face at the sight of Henry dancing/walking down the hall, iPod blaring in his ears. He did a couple of fancy foot moves, and after a Michael Jackson 360 spin, he caught her eye and stopped dead.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Henry didn't say anything. He stood there shifting his weight back and forth on each foot, Caroline finding the humour in his discomfort. "So, does no one sleep here? Everywhere I seem to go, someone else is up." Laughing, Henry shoved the iPod in his pocket and joined her on the landing.

"We're all up for different reasons. Dr. Magnus I think is allergic, and I'm pretty sure Will is too paranoid to sleep." Caroline's grin split into a laugh and she shoved her hands in her pocket.

"And what about you? What are you afraid of?" Henry tensed but still grinned. "Or do you find it necessary to welcome the morning with, _bad_ 80's dancing."

"Hey, the 80's was where it's at. Even though I was five when it ended, I hear it was good times!" They fell into a sort of comfortable silence, just looking out into the fog. Henry darted his eyes out around the window. "What were you looking at?"

"Oh well, nothing in particular. I couldn't sleep so I though I'd take a walk; the house is big enough. But when I got here I had to stop. Then, the fog wasn't this bad and you could see the outline of the Old City made by its lights." She smiled and bit her lower lip. "It's weird because I know I've seen city lights before, not that I remember but it would just make sense, but when I saw it it was new for me." Lowering her head she could feel herself blushing. "I must sound like an idiot."

"No. You're not. Everyone is allowed to sound mushy once in a while."

"I never said mushy. Do I sound mushy?" Henry panicked.

"What?! No! No you don't it-I mean- well-" He coughed nervously, obviously racking his brain trying to find someway to keep from digging himself further down.

"I'm just messing with you Henry." Caroline laughed and patted his arm. "Wow, you trip up easy!"

"Good one." His sarcasm went unnoticed as Caroline turned her gaze back outside. "How long have you been standing here?"

"Oh, I don't know. What time is it?" She reached for Henry's watch; 7:35Am. "Wow. About two hours."

"Woman you need a hobby." Henry realised when Caroline's face broke into a mega watt smile and laughed, he was a gone-er. Weird, seeing as though in the time she's been here she's gone through drug withdrawal, lost her memory, presumably brought doom and destruction to the Sanctuary with Nikola coming after her, and he's only had maybe one other conversation with her. But for some reason he was smitten. He made a goal to always make her smile...and not make himself look like an idiot in the process.

"What do you say to breakfast?" Henry wasn't paying attention until his stomach growled in response. "Well it's settled. Where's the kitchen?" Being the gentleman he was, Henry held out his arm which Caroline gratefully took. Looping her arms in his, they turned and continued down the massive staircase and toward the kitchen.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSanctuary

Helen decided it was time for Caroline to see the rest of the Sanctuary, seeing as though they're going to need all the help they could get with the impending Nikola invasion.

"What do you think so far?" She glanced over her shoulder as she walked and noticed that Caroline was too busy looking around the shoot. Some of the "house guest" decided to walk to the front of their cages, allowing Caroline full visual of some of the creatures. Helen grinned, expecting the dear-in-the-headlights look. "This creature is the newest to the Sanctuary. Its high sensitivity to light limits access to it, and not to mention the glass of the cage must be extremely tinted."

"Big?" Helen stopped and leaned on the desk in the middle of the shoot. She just nodded. "Why do you do what you do? I get the whole protection aspect; humans probably wouldn't act too kindly to a humanoid lizard-" Her eyes followed a large lizard walk in from an other room. "Wearing a robe..."

"These creatures, even the dangerous ones, need a place of protection. I'm blessed enough to have the resources at my disposal to be able to do that." Caroline turned around toward Helen. Grinning, Caroline walked over in front of where she leaned.

"You didn't answer my question."

"In time, I'll tell you. But now, we must continue with the tour." They walked down an other hall in silence until gun shots where heard. Caroline jumped and ducked behind a crate of boxes. Helen didn't move.

"Doc!" Helen laughed.

"It's the firing range. Our next destination." Moving slowing from behind the boxes, feeling somewhat bashful Caroline rounded the hallway corner and passed Helen.

"What don't you have here?"


	8. The Warning

"So, we got a Beretta AR70/90 assault rifle, Colt CAR-15 assault rifle, SIG SG510 battle rifle, a blunderbuss shotgun, and my personal favourite Ithaca 37 12 gage shotgun." Ashley picked up the Ithaca and fired several shots at the target, striking three different, yet crucial, parts of the figures body.

"And why are you telling me this?" Caroline gentle picked up the blunderbuss and looked it over.

"Well, if the threat of Nikola's invasion is true, we are going to need as much help as we can get. Ashley is a better shot than I, and would be better suited to teach you."

"The rate her memories are returning, I doubt there will be much teaching involved."

"What does that mean?"

"Ashley it's better not to go down that road?"

"What road?"

"Mom, she's going to find out eventually. What's the harm in speeding up the remembering?"

"Find _what_ out?!"

"Ashley, that is not the point and you know it!"

"HEY!!" With a quick movement, Caroline loaded the gun to get their attention. "Talking about someone like they're not here, but then they actually are, is ridiculously frustrating! What the hell are you trying to avoid telling me?!"

"Calm down, Rambo." Caroline threw a punch, slugging Ashley in the lower lip. Ashley in return made a connection with Caroline's right eye. Caroline took a dive at Ashley, but Helen blocked her way.

"That's enough!"

"Get out of my way!" Caroline glared right in Helen's face and basically growled it at her, but she didn't move. Caroline, feeling more afraid of the anger burning inside her than anything, turned her darkened gaze toward Ashley. "I would be disappointed if this was over." And with that Caroline turned to leave, with a gentle push from Magnus.

"I don't know what-"

"The next time I tell you to back off, my dear, do not make me say it again!"

"Are...you kidding me?!"

"I am in charge here! And as long as I am in charge, as much as you may not like it, what I say goes. For the lives of everyone, and everything, living here, rests on the decisions _I_ make!" Ashley, in disbelief, through her hands up and shoved past Helen and out of the room. Helen closed her eyes. That was harsher than it should have been. Slowly, she sat on the table and brought her finger tips to her temples, messaging the light headache away. Helen knew that this was going to happen; she knew the news of John being Ashley's father caused a chasm to begin forming between them and for the first time Helen didn't know how to fix it.

"I feel the need to apologize." Helen jumped at the familiar voice. Reaching behind her she drew her gun and pressed it to John's forehead. Speak of the devil and he will come.

"What are you doing here?"

"When I warned you of Nikola's plan to attack you, I saw your doubt in me. So, I did a little research myself."John looked up at the barrel pressed against him. "This really isn't a necessity Helen." She grinned and didn't move.

"I think I will decide that."

"Very well. As I was saying, through my contacts I found out the extent of Nikola's little experiment. His army, they number into the hundreds; blood thirsty, drones all mindless puppets ready to do whatever Nikola wants them to."

"Oh dear God." Helen lowered her gun, panic coursing through her. "Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately yes." John took his momentary freedom to throw his jacket across the back of the chair. "Nikola is smart enough to know that we, you, would find some means of fighting them but not in great numbers. Of course he won't send them all, but even a fraction of his army could bring the great Sanctuary to its knees. And all that you've worked so hard for will be undone."

"You said before, that he was after something that he believed I took from him. Did your contacts tell you what he was after?" She knew that if, stress the _if_, she would allow John's help then she would have to tell him about the Sanctuary's new guests, one of them being Caroline.

"All they found out was that this being possessed great power; a cunning killer that is known for showing no mercy, and no hesitation." Helen had to sit...or lean in this case. "I am here to help you Helen; to prove to you that I am trying to make this better. You just have to let me." He took a step towards her but her hand flew up, pointing the gun at him.

"I would like nothing more than to shot you right now. How am I to know that you won't take an opportunity to kill me or anyone here?" John's shoulders sagged as he let out long sigh.

"Did Ashley not explain to you what happened in Rome?" Helen wasn't in the mood to tell him that herself and her daughter have barely spoken since. "Nikola found me, tortured me, and now the anger that once drove me is gone! I am as I was in London when we were at Oxford. Just please give me a chance to prove it to you!"

"Leave. Leave my house now." She surprised herself at her own calmness. John turned and grabbed his jacket.

"I hope you do find a way of fighting this Helen. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I am not yours to loose anymore." John nodded slightly, and then with a short bow he was gone. Letting out an exasperated breath, Helen sunk from the table to the chair. She had spent the last 100+ years hating John Druitt for what he did to those women, and to her. But what hurt the most about this twisted relationship between them, was not that he had tried to kill her on several occasions (although this did produce _some_ negative feelings toward him), and not that he tried relentlessly to destroy her work and her family; it was that deep, deep down inside there was still feelings for him. Angry at _that_ particular thought, Helen shoved herself up and left the room.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSanctuary

The nights always bring a certain chill in November; it's darker earlier and longer, and the constant threat of snow lingers. The Old City is known to have nights of the thickest fog anyone has ever scene, and most people know that these nights are best spent inside; the streets are roamed by the outcasts, the abnormals. But tonight, even they stay off the streets for there was something in the air that bore nothing but the feeling of fear and death.

The source of this was first scene at the edge of the Old City; countless pairs of black eyes pierced the foggy night. The sounds of snarls, growls and hisses broke the dead silence; claws sharper than any knives hanging dangling at their side, ready to rip into whatever stands in their way.

All they had to do was wait. For at the right time, they were to attack and retrieve, and kill.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSanctuary

Bigfoot could sense the restlessness in the air. He could not tell what it was, but as he swept the front entry, he kept his senses on full guard. And good thing too. A twig snapping outside the window caused him to freeze, and just as a creature came flying through the window, Bigfoot turned, grabbed it by the neck and slammed it into the wall.

"What's going on?" As Ashley and Will rounded the corner, she saw the semi-conscious being in Bigfoot's grasp, she ran up the stairs. "I got to go get mom." Ashley ran through the house and into her mother's office. "Mom we got company!" Helen threw her glasses onto her desk and ran after her daughter. Bu the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Henry and Caroline had joined Will several feet behind Bigfoot. By now the creature had regained some of itself and was hissing and growling excessively, and because of this, Bigfoot had pinned its wrists against the wall with one hand and its neck pinned with the other.

"My God it's one of Nikola's."

"Can I shoot it?" With one quick move, the creature freed itself, throwing its capture off. It snarled and hissed its way up to Helen, who was now pointing her weapon at it. But instead of attacking, it held out a crimpled, blood stained letter. Tentatively, Helen grabbed it from its claws.

"Ashley." Helen nodded toward the creature. Ashley then moved to take her mothers spot, aiming her gun at the creature's head. Helen walked back and opened the letter. It read simply:

'_My dear Helen, allow the carrier of this message to bring back the abnormal you so callously took from me, and I will leave your Sanctuary alone. It is given our past friendship that I am giving you one last chance._

_With all my love,_

_Nikola Tessla'_

After reading it over, Helen handed the note to Will.

"What are you going to do?" Helen shook her head.

"I'm not going to hand her over to Nikola so he can do God knows what to her."

"Oh my God." Helen turned to Caroline. "He's coming for me."

"We don't know that."

"Why else would he come now, right after you have taken me in?" Receiving no response, Caroline did what she knew she had to. "Let me go with him...it....whatever that thing is."

"Out of the question."

"Helen, if I go, he will leave."

"Your sacrifice would be in vein. Nikola has no intention on leaving if you go with him." Helen crumpled the note. She nodded towards Bigfoot who them swiftly grabbed the drooling creature and broke its neck. As it crumbled to the floor, a transformation occurred which caused the creature to loose its claws, teeth and black eyes; its figure returned to that of a human'. Ashley walked over to it. After giving it a few nudges with her foot, she was satisfied that it was dead.

"How'd you know it would work?"

"Nikola told me." Helen grinned. "When he first showed me his twisted experiment in Rome, he used massive electric shock and his own blood to create these things. So I figured, sever the electrical current that runs threw its body, and it will revert back to its original form."

"Very nice. But how do we get close enough to break their necks and not get killed ourselves?"

"That Will, is a very good question."


	9. The Mess

AU: Alright, so the words in _italics _are flashbacks! This chapter is longer than the others, but I couldn't contain myself XD!! Well, enjoy!

And if anyone is interested, I need a beta! Just let me know!

Please R&R!!!!!!!!!

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSanctuary

The dust filling the small shelter caused breathing to become increasingly difficult. Jolting herself awake by coughing fits as, Helen become ever more aware of the thumping headache, and trail of blood running down her forehead. Squeezing her eyes further shut, she slowly lifted a scratched head to the source of her headache; right above the hairline was a gash which no doubt needed stitches, and soon. After taking an inventory of the mobility of her extremities, she slowly opened her eyes only to see nothing but pitch black. After a moment of panic at the thought of loosing her vision, she remembered the penlight in her jacket pocket, quickly got it out and turned it on. To her relief, she wasn't blind. The dim light barely illuminated the small area she now found herself.

She was able to sit up, but regretted it as soon as she did. Clutching her head again, she struggled to remember what exactly happened.

_She nodded towards Bigfoot who then swiftly grabbed the drooling creature and broke its neck._

She remembered one of Nikola's creatures coming to her home, warning her of what was to come. The rest was pretty foggy, which she credited her wound for. Laying her head against the side of the fireplace she wished the headache away, but a noise pulled her from her thoughts. It started as rubble being moved, and then it was accompanied with the low groans of someone underneath the pile. Slowly she moved her light across the small area to where the noise originated. It was who was underneath that caused some surprise in her.

"John." As quickly as she could, she moved to where he was, the lower half of his body completely covered with debris

"_Helen look out!" John dove towards her, pushing her to the ground in front of her fireplace, just as the ceiling caved in._

"John?" softly patting his face, Helen checked his pulse; it was week, but it was there. "John can you hear me?"

"Helen?" His voice was no more than a whisper. "What?" He looked around, confusion plastered on his face.

"It's better that you try not to talk." Taking her smouldering leather jacket off, she ripped some of the lower part of her shirt and pressed it into an open wound on his right shoulder. Wincing slightly, John's eyes rolled back, and he slipped into unconsciousness. Helen looked over John's body, and noticed several large cuts and gashes all over. If they didn't get out of here soon, he would bleed to death.

Contemplating such thoughts was seen as admitting defeat in her eyes, so dismissing those thoughts she struggled to remember the events that led to where they are now.

_She was running down the hallway, three creatures right on her tail. She had to get to the armoury; she had no idea she would run out of ammo so fast. All of a sudden, the glass window above her head was broken and something flew down, causing her nerves to take an other jump. Diving behind the staircase, she witnessed about half a dozen different abnormals, come through and start ripping through the three that were chasing her. She stood up slowly, noticing that each of these abnormals were not from the Sanctuary. One in particular caught her eye._

"_I thought you could use some help." John extended his hand towards her._

"_What the hell is he doing here?" She turned to answer Ashley when-_

Helen shot her eyes open. "Oh dear God, Ashley."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSanctuary

"How long is this going to take?!" Ashley punched the table beside the computer she was working at. "I mean how hard is it to do a SIMPLE scan?!" Will just kept working on his computer, letting her vent.

"We are fortunate that Dr. Magnus ordered us down here. The shoot is the strongest part of the Sanctuary." Bigfoot walked the cages, making sure they were all in tact. As he came to the newest creatures' cage he stopped.

"_I want you to take Ashley and Will to the shoot. Do not let anything near any of the creatures, do you understand?" Bigfoot nodded at the doctor._

"Hey, are you alright?" Bigfoot was jolted from his thoughts as Will gentle patted him on the back. He snorted, nodded and headed back to where they were working. Noticing the tears starting to form in Ashley's eyes, he walked over.

"I am sure she is alright." Nodding, Ashley forced a smile and gave the big guy a hug.

"Ya. I hope so." As she turned back to her computer, she made eye contact with Will. "I hope Henry's alright too."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSanctuary

There was something heavy on Caroline's chest making it harder to breathe. Slowly opening her eyes, she was met with a fury face of a humanoid creature. Slight panic set in until the creature started to wake up, and then COMPLETE panic set in. She tried to move both herself and it, but it didn't work, so she decided to start hitting the thing on top of her, scratching, pulling hair, that kind of stuff. She was stopped when the creature grabbed her hands.

"Would you stop that please?" Caroline looked into its eyes, and recognized the voice.

_Henry grabbed her hand and they ran towards the stairs. "If we can get to the shoot, we'll be safe!" But they didn't make it. They were cornered: creatures at the bottom of the stairs and creatures at the top, closing in. Remembering some of what Dr. Magnus told him about controlling his new abilities; Henry closed his eyes and concentrated. _

"_Henry!" He darted his eyes open, it worked. He lunged at the foaming creatures, taking them all out within seconds. As he stood there, he looked at Caroline who stated to walk towards him. _

"_Are you alright?" _

"_I don't know whether to be scared, or impressed."_

"Henry, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Chucking, Henry slowly regained his human form, a lighter form, meaning Caroline's chest wasn't a constricted and she could breath a bit better.

"Are you ok?" Caroline didn't answer him. Her eyes had glazed over and she was somewhere else, in deep thought. "Hey? You're sure you're alright?" After a moment, Caroline softly shook her head, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"What happened?"

_There were trapped against the stairs. Creatures lined the banister above them, and others were making their way towards their front; their teeth and claws out, ready for the eventual kill. Helen, Druitt, Caroline and he had their back together, empty guns still clutched in their hands._

"_That will do." A calm and confident voice pierced the chaos. The creatures back off a little, and allowed a well dressed man to make his way to the front._

"_Hello Nikola." _

"_John, I have to say it's a surprise to see you here. I thought I killed you once." John grinned._

"_You're going to have to do better than that." It was Nikola's turn to chuckle. He turned his attention to Helen._

"_I told you to give it back. I gave you a chance, and in return you have one of your freaks kill my messenger." He clicked his tongue. "Not very wise, my dear." His piercing eyes went black. "Tell me where it is right now."_

"_What makes you think I would give her over to you so easily?" Nikola took a step back._

"'_Her'? What are you talking about?" Caroline stepped out from behind John and Helen. _

"_I believe you're looking for me." Shock spread through Nikola's darkened features, but then a relieved smile broke his face, allowing his eyes and teeth to return to human characteristics. _

"_We thought you were dead." He reached his hand to lightly stroke her cheek but she jerked her face away. Mistake. Nikola's features returned to his vampuric nature."It doesn't matter now. I gave you a chance to give it up but you refused. So, I have placed several explosive devices around your Sanctuary; you won't give it up, so I'm forced to take it."_


	10. The Confession

AU: Ok first things first; I apologize for the ending of chapter 9, it seems rushed and a poor attempt to portray the story in my head. This chapter will be better I promise, plus there will be a touching Helen/ John scene as well.

Anyway, again please R&R, I do love your comments!! Enjoy!!!!!

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSanctuary

John had been in and out of consciousness since Helen first woke up. As he slept, she would treat his wounds as best she could, but the more she worked, the more wounds became visible. Resting back on her ankles, she heaved a big sigh; every minute she felt more defeated. In her many, many years in the business, she had only felt this degree of defeat once before, and that was the night in the alley where John slit the prostitutes throat right in front of her. That night was burned in her memory; that was the night she vowed to never let a man affect her the same way John Druitt had; walls were put up so that she would never have to life with the pain of her heart breaking, ever again. And she never did. Sure she loved a man here and there, but in none of those relationships had she ever shown any weaknesses, or tried not to show any. She knew that no relationship would last as long as she would.

"Helen." John's weak call for her pulled her back to the present. He was so pale; more so than usual. He had lost a lot of blood.

"Don't talk. Ashley will figure out a way to get us out of here, and then get you to a hospital." As gently as she could, Helen made her way to the more severe of wounds to check for infections.

"We both know I won't make it." He swallowed, trying to get moisture back down his throat. He looked at Helen when she didn't reply. Instead of an angry, ready-to-kill-you look, he saw her just looking at him, and it reinforced what he already knew: he still loved her. He loved the way her eyes sparkled as she genuinely smiled, or how her hair would softly frame her face when she was concentrating on god knows what, or how just a look, one momentary eye contact, he would give up everything and anything just to love her forever. But he knew he was dying, and that he wouldn't get an other chance to tell her that, so he just said it, in a blunt, straight-to-the-point way. "You know I still love you. I've never stopped."

"John please, this isn't the time."

"No Helen I can't think of a better time; you can't run away or shoot me." The soft attempt of humour caused a wave of pain to shoot threw his chest. After it calmed, Helen swallowed her nerve and said what had been burdening her for some time.

"You ruined me, John Druitt. After you tore my heart apart, I promised myself that I would never let anyone hurt me like that ever again." His features displayed regret and sorrow. She stopped to try and regain some composure. "I never loved anyone like I loved you. It felt like my heart was soaring, and when you proposed, everything felt perfect. But when you changed, my world felt insecure and shaken. That night, you killed that prostitute, Molly; I could feel my heart breaking!"

"There is nothing I can say that can make up for what I had done. I had hoped my assistance tonight would have proved my intentions." He coughed back the moisture building in his eyes. "Now I will never get the chance to try again." Rubbing the stray tears from her cheeks, Helen turned and rested her head against the fireplace, sending a quick prayer that they are soon rescued.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSanctuary

"I got it!" Ashley yelled for Will and Bigfoot. "It's scanning the Sanctuary now. We should get a read of the life signs in a minute." She stood, unable to sit any longer. In the silence, she could hear the voices in her head so much clearer; voices that spoke of negative outcomes, to prepare her for finding her mother dead, or Henry. Desperate to think of something else, she mindlessly tapped on the keyboard, trying to speed the reading.

"There." Will pointed to the large screen positioned above their heads. On it showed a rough outline of what the Sanctuary looked like before the explosion. "Alright there are three groups." He pointed to them; one was a pair of life signs, an other was a group of three, and the last was also a pair of- one life sign. One of the dots flashed and then disappeared, leaving the one all alone. "What happened to the other life sign?" Ashley shook her head.

"It's dead."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSanctuary

"Alright that didn't work!" Henry rubbed his shoulder. The two of them had been trying to free themselves for the past two hours. They had moved enough of the debris so that Caroline could get out from under Henry. He was convinced she wiggled out from underneath him like that on purpose.

"Well, why don't you come up with an idea? I've run out." Caroline leaned back on her elbows. "We aren't under that much; I can feel a draft." Moving what little she could she let Henry position himself in front of the source of the in coming air. He tried to move it; grunted, groaned and yelled with the best of them.

"I have an idea. Watch out." He got in position again, but this time he summoned his alter ego. His one great burst, he slammed through the debris.

"Son of a bitch!" Caroline clamped her hand against her forehead. "Give me some more warning next time!" Throwing the rock that struck her head, she wiped the blood. She stood up, dusted herself off the best she could and then walked over to where Henry was standing. Once she saw what he was looking so intently at, she was struck by the magnitude of the explosion. "My god." The East wing was gone, completely obliterated. The front of the West wing was blown off, but it was still standing.

"Come on. Will and Ashley are in the shoot. If we can get to them, we might be able to help find Dr. Magnus." Grasping her hand, Henry led them to the front of the sanctuary.

As they walked through the busted door way, the smell of burnt...everything hit them like a punch to the face. Walking further inside, the devastation was unreal; everything was pitch black from smoke and soot. The broken glass on the floor shimmered in the moonlight, further illuminating the hollowed out entry. They continued to walk toward the elevator, but soon noticed that their way was partially blocked.

"If we can move some of the debris we should be able to get through." Nodding, Caroline started on the left of the pile, as Henry started on the right. Just as Caroline moved a large rock, underneath was a body. She jumped back, falling over a broken chair.

"I'm fine!" she held her hand up as Henry started over. "I'm fine." Cooling herself she went back to where the body was. All that was visible was the chest; well tailored suit with a pocket watch. "Oh my god Henry, it's Nikola." Henry held a hand to his mouth.

"What? I was just going to say the same thing." Caroline got up and walked to Henry, but immediately she took steps back rubbing her hands over her face. Henry slowly bent down. He knew he had to clear the way so that they could get to the shoot; which meant moving it. He grasped the head and pulled it out; it was obviously removed by a powerful set of claws, but he didn't recognize what creature could have done this. Realising he still held the decapitated head, he quickly threw it aside and continued the digging.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSanctuary

"So there's six, was seven, left alive. There's still a chance that mom and Henry are still alive."

"Yeah, I wish we could get the computer up again. Stupid thing crashed again a few minutes ago." Will half heartedly gave the hard drive a soft kick. He looked around and noticed Bigfoot standing in front of the creatures cage again. "What do you think he's thinking?"

"Do you ever know what's he's thinking?" Will walked over to the big guy and stood by him.

"Big guy, would you shut off the lights please." Taken aback, Bigfoot looked at him and scoffed.

"Why?"

"This creature is sensitive to light. There is no day light in here, perhaps we can get a good look at it and maybe figure out why it is of such value to Nikola." Nodding, Will turned and hit the switch. It wasn't completely dark, the computer screens were still lit up, but it was dark enough for the creature to come closer to the glass barrier. Helen had told him the description when she first brought it here, but the creature Will was now looking at had gone through a few changes. Its sunken eyes, now a piercing black and full of life, its dark fur had surprisingly lightened to a silver/ black stripped pattern. It came right against the glass, and then sat on its hind legs and starred at the two on the other side.

"Guys, come here a second." Ashley's call pulled the two from their staring contest. She was standing with her back to them, and a couple feet from the elevator. "You hear that?" As they got closer, and quieter, they could hear mumbling and soft thuds. Will walked up to the elevator doors and listened, but he couldn't make out what was being said.

"Hello?"

"Will!! Will is that you?" Henry was screaming but, was only coming out as a whisper.

"Ashley it's Henry! Are you alone?"

"No! Caroline's here!" Bigfoot walked up to Will with a pry-bar in his hands.

"Stand back!" With one plunge, the bar was in between the doors, and he pushed them open for Henry and Caroline to crawl through.

"Thanks. You guys alright?" Will nodded.

"Ya we're fine, how are you guys?"

"Oh fine. We just climbed down about 10 flights to get down here because, surprise surprise, the elevator wasn't working."

"Great. Henry, do you know what happened to mom." Henry nodded. _He was running up the stairs, when he heard John yell her name and then tackle her to the ground, just as one of the explosions took out the hall._

"I'm sure she's fine. Didn't you scan for life signs?"

"Ya. There were seven, but last we checked there were six. Obviously two of those signs were you, leaving four people still out there. I'm banking on Magnus being one of them."

"Wait guys, here's a daunting thought." Caroline stood from the chair and stepped towards them. "What if the other three life signs are not people? What if they're Nikolas creatures? They can sense life. It they get out, they won't stop till they find Dr. Magnus. We need to get to her before they do."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSanctuary

AU: Alright people! This will be the last chapter till the end of the holidays! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, please PLEASE review!!!

Hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas/ Hanukkah/ Kwanza/ whatever you celebrate this time of year!!


	11. The Rescue

Helen never thought that watching John die would rouse such sorrow; it felt as if her heart became weighted and her stomach in knots. Tentatively, she reached up and stroked his cold face before reaching further and closing his eyes. As she sat and stared, a surprising emotion rose within her, causing her eyes to burn with unshed tears: guilt. The only way she could reason this emotion was that she never really gave John a chance to prove that he had indeed changed, even though for every other abnormal living in her home she gave more than one chance for them to prove their good nature. Of course she had reason to doubt _his_ word, but right now that only sent her mind down to regret and a whole bunch of other stuff she couldn't deal with. Not now.

Breaking her stare she turned while still bent over trying to see if there was any way she could dig her way out. Her pen light was near out of life, leaving little light for her to properly see. Relying now on her hands, she carefully scouted the rubble above her head hoping for some hint of a way out. And she got it; there was a soft breeze coming through, but no light. As she started to remove the debris, she became more and more frantic as the breeze became stronger. Unfortunately, as she continued her way up, her hand got jammed between two large stones. Surprising herself, she let out an anguished cry; not just because her hand was stuck, but because the realization of everything that had transpired within the past 24 hours, seemed to have shaken the foundation of her strong, controlled life.

Cursing herself for such a display of emotion, Helen cooled herself, silencing her breathing. Good thing she did because in the distance she could hear someone calling her name. She was about to call out but something in the back of her mind advised against it; she couldn't tell who it was, for all she knew it could have been Nikola. Holding her breath, she could hear voices getting louder, and dust began to fall from the impact of the footsteps above.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSanctuary

"Did you hear that?" Ashley stopped as she could have sworn she heard someone cry out. Will rushed next to her and listened.

"I don't hear anything." Not caring, Ashley and Henry began calling out Helen's name. The two went towards where the stairs used to be, while Will, the Big guy, and Caroline walked further right.

"Wait!" Bigfoot stopped and padded the ground underneath him and listened. "There is a hollowed area under here." He took a few sniffs. "Someone is here!" Ashley pulled her gun, and aimed it toward where Bigfoot and Will started digging.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSanctuary

Helen's heart rate quicken with panic. She could hear and feel the weight being lifted from around her. She really had to bite her tongue when the weight began shifting around where her hand was stuck, and no doubt broken. The dust was falling by the handful, getting in her mouth, throat and eyes; making everything all the more uncomfortable.

"Helen!" She turned her head at the call of her name. The stone on top of her hand was removed and she withdrew it again biting her tongue. The light then poured in and Will's face came into view. "Give me your hand!" She threw up her good hand, and let Will and Bigfoot pull her up.

It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight as Will set her down gently.

"Mom, are you ok?" Ashley was at Helen's side instantly. She softly reached out for Helen's bloody hand. "Oh god, what happened? Where's Druitt?" Finally making eye contact with her daughter, Helen didn't say anything, but Ashley got it. So did Will and the Big guy. Will watched as Bigfoot carefully lowered himself further down into the hole. He didn't get far before he saw Druitt's cold, dead face staring back at him.

"We should get you down to the shoot so I can look at your hand." Will slipped on of Helen's arms around his neck, Ashley took the other side.

"Wait." Helen stopped them as for the first time she saw the damage done to her home. A little short on balance, she took a few steps towards the open hole in her wall. Tears blurred her vision as she noted the complete destruction of the East Wing; all the years of work and personal touches were gone. "How..." she cleared her throat, not trusting her voice to stay steady. Caroline and Henry were the only ones to have seen the complete devastation, so she stepped up.

"The east is gone, front of the west wing was blown off." She cursed herself for the lack of compassion in her voice. "The shoot is still in tact. None of your guests had escaped." Helen couldn't talk. She just put her arms around their shoulders and began their way down.

"We'll be right behind you." Henry called out. He turned to Bigfoot and Caroline. "Alright, the other life signs are coming from a floor below us. What's left of the stairs would be the quickest way down." Bigfoot grunted and led the way.

"Um, here's a thought: we found the doc and...and Druitt, which leaves no one else unaccounted for." She stopped at the top of the stairs. "Who are the other three life signs?"

"Does not matter. We find them, they will have answers." Bigfoot started throwing debris around where the life signs were coming from. Just then a creature leapt out from under where he was digging, throwing him back against a wall. It was one of Nikola's creatures, or so it looked like, but it was beat up and panting really hard.

"Help us." Shocked, Henry took a second to respond.

"You're not supposed to be able to talk." The creature fell to a knee, clutching its bleeding head.

"There will be answers, but please help us first." Its eyes rolled back in its head as it slipped into the unconscious. Bigfoot had regained himself. He walked over to the hole, reached in and pulled out two more unconscious figures, only these two where human; no fangs, no claws. The mans head was cut up, his shoulder dislocated, and the females chest was bleeding along with a broken leg.

"We need to get these down to Will and Dr. Magnus." Caroline bent and picked up the smaller creature and threw it over her shoulder. Henry and Bigfoot looked at her in surprise. "Shut up." With that she carefully started to walk towards the elevator shaft. Mimicking her actions, Henry and Will grabbed their own carry on and followed.


End file.
